


A Merry Band of Lunatics

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Lance is out to prove she's smarter than Nottingham when it comes to her Robin Hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Band of Lunatics

She sighed as she shrugged out of the vest, running a hand through her short black hair. Only the second day on her new force, and she wasn't so sure she shouldn't have bucked the Commissioner and insisted on staying in Gotham to face Maroni's hit squads.

Gotham might have its share of insanity, but at least there, she had known what kind of insanity to expect. She did not have to worry about some idiot running around in a Halloween costume, carrying an English Longbow beating the crap out of thugs…and then robbing them blind.

The redhead hadn't helped, fouling up her pursuit with his stupid arrows.

She growled in irritation, stepping into the showers.

If they wanted to play Robin Hood, they were going to find out she was a hell of a lot more competent than the Sheriff of Nottingham ever had been.

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie tipped his hat to the latest recipient of his brand of cleaning up Star City, smiling fondly at the three small children clustered around her legs. They deserved the money that her no-good abusive 'baby's-daddy' had been carrying. And he, thanks to that pretty little number on the force, wouldn't be able to beat her back out of it for a while.

It made Ollie feel almost as good as bantering at the petite cop had.

He turned the corner and came across his Merry Man…who snorted at the grin he was wearing.

"Gonna track the little bird down?"

"Thinking about it."

"She's closer to my age than yours, I betcha."

"Like that's ever stopped me?" Ollie teased his partner and ward. Roy just shook his head, as they moved to get out of the garish costumes and into normal clothes, so they could go being respectable businessman and adopted son.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah tried very hard not to look bored by the policeman's benefit ball. Transferring forces had been to minimize her profile, but the local chief thought it was a good idea to show off the Gotham Golden Girl, third generation cop, born to two cops both legendary for their honesty and track records.

She could have cared less about that legacy at the moment, wanting to get back to her caseload, and hating every moment she was here in a formal instead of out there in duty blues.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't frown so much," came a smooth voice, in that lazy local accent that really did not help her nerves any.

"If there were a girl here, Mister, she might agree," the Gotham born and bred woman said archly. She took her time in turning to look at him, to see a clean cut blond in an impeccably tailored suit watching her. 

"Pardon me. A lovely lady, then." His green eyes were bright with interest, and she almost casually dismissed him, until his face registered.

//The local equivalent of Wayne; wonderful.// Her thoughts were ambivalent to the jet-setting young billionaire of her home town. On one hand, he did a lot of good for the city, but on the other, Dinah had always found him so shallow in appearance, with some dark mystery lingering behind that mask on their few dates.

"Dinah Lance," she said, holding her hand out. He took it, turned it over, and kissed the back. //Like no one's done that to me before.// Her thought was laced with sarcasm, but the way his lips lingered did promise a sensual man.

"Oliver Queen," he replied. "Care to dance?" His hand did not relinquish hers, giving just the smallest pull to encourage her. Dinah was not immune to his earnest charm, and she did enjoy dancing…

"I'll warn you right now; I have a bad habit of leading," she said, relenting to that devilish look in his eyes. //At least he seems to enjoy living.//

"I have no problem following," he replied, escorting her out on to the floor.

`~`~`~`~`

It was the third week of dating Officer Lance when it all fell apart. He had seriously underestimated her ability to get through his defenses as Oliver Queen, and her instinct for her job.

He looked up from where he had sprawled on his back in the alley, his body hurting from skull to butt.

"You self-righteous pig!"

"Generally, it's the uniform who gets called a pig," he offered lightly in face of her wrath.

He had to admit after the kick that it might not have been the wisest thing to say.

"You marked me out…"

"Yes…but not to interfere with your work! Star City needs more cops like you…but they need me too!" He pushed up away from her vengeful striding, watching her warily. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Roy's not as good at hiding his body language. Or his accent." She studied him a long moment.

"Dinah…I'd want…"

"Stop right there, buddy-boy," she told him. "This is your one and only chance. You walk away, tonight, and hang up those bows. Leave the cop thing to the pros. And MAYBE I'll still come around."

"I can't."

She shook her head. "If I see you in that gear again, I'm bringing you in." She turned to walk away from him, her body still tense with the fight.

He watched her go, wishing she could have been his Maid Marian instead of the Sheriff.


End file.
